Please, Look at Me! : Still
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Sakura adalah murid terpintar dan tersombong di sekolah. Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dan mengalahkan peringkat gadis itu di sekolahnya. Hubungan mereka tidak berjalan mulus karena dari awalnya Sakura sudah membenci Gaara tanpa sebab yang pasti. Lihat kisah mereka?/Prequel Please, Look at Me! (SasuSaku)/Alternate Universe/Oneshoot/Mind to CnC?


**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present**

**Please, Look at Me! : Still**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), Alternate Universe**

**Prequel from Please, Look at Me!**

**Fluff**

**GaaSaku**

**Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Siapa yang menjadi siswa dengan nilai terbaik kali ini?"

"Apa Sakura Uchiha? Hahaha, ternyata tidak semua orang sempurna."

"Kupikir dia akan tetap di urutan pertama. Sudah berlagak sombong, sih!"

"Siapa yang pertama? Hebat bisa mengalahkan Uchiha sombong itu!"

"Hei, aku mau lihat!"

Tidak jauh dari kerumunan siswa yang tengah berusaha melihat mading sekolah, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut _bubble gum _merengut tidak suka mendengar orang-orang itu membicarakan peringkat siswa.

"Hei, _forehead_!" sapa Ino sambil menyenggol lengan gadis itu pelan dan tertawa kecil. Begitu memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya, dia mengerutkan alis bingung. "Kenapa?" Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, gadis pirang itu mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. "Aaah itu. Apa kau bermaksud unt—"

"KALIAN SEMUA MINGGIR DARI SITU!" teriak Sakura sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakan kaki kesal. "Aku bilang, MINGGIR!"

Beberapa siswa mendecih tidak suka tetapi akhirnya mempersilahkan gadis _pink _itu berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kau kenapa sih, Sakura Uchiha? Tidak suka ya, kalaukalah dari Gaara-_kun_?" cibir salah satu dari kerumunan itu.

Sakura melemparkan tatapan sinisnya sambil mendecih tidak suka. "Aku yakin yang namanya Gaara itu tidak lebih hebat dari Sasuke-_nii _dan kalian akan tahu itu di kehidupan sebenarnya. Gaara bahkan tidak lebih hebat dariku. Dia hanya beruntung."

"Terima saja kekalahannya. Tidak semua orang itu sempurna. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke saja pasti akan kalah sewaktu-waktu dan kau ak—"

Perkataan orang itu terputus karena tangan Sakura sudah beralih ke lehernya yang jenjang. "Kau berbicara seperti itu lagi tentang Sasuke-_nii _aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan lehermu." Tatapannya kini beralih pada seluruh kerumunan yang masih menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. "Semuanya, kalau masih ingin hidup jangan mengolok-olokku dan juga nii_-san_ku!"

.

.

"Kupikir kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Saku-_chan_! Kau tidak melihat bagaimana tatapan para siswa atas perbuatanmu?"

Sakura menoleh tidak suka menatap sahabatnya. "Lalu, aku mau bagaimana lagi? Diam saja mereka memperolok Sasuke-_nii_? Begitu?"

Ino meringis pelan sambil menggeleng. Dia tidak akan mau mencari masalah dengan Sakura Uchiha kalau sudah seperti ini. Sakura tidak akan segan-segan mempermalukannya di depan umum kalau sedang kesal.

"Hei, Ino-_pig_! Apa itu yang namanya Gaara?"

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan senyum rupawan, wajah maskulin, dan rambut merah bata yang memesona. "Ya! Aku yakin itu dia orangnya. Dia tampan sekali, bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Aaah, aku lupa aku bicara dengan siapa. Bagimu hanya Sasori-_senpai _yang paling keren, iya 'kan?" godanya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. "Tidak. Bagiku Sasori-_kun _adalah masa lalu.*"

.

.

Siang ini hujan deras sangat deras malah mengguyur Konoha. Terdengar dengan jelas decakan kesal dari seorang Sakura Uchiha yang duduk terdiam di depan ruang kelasnya. "Hujan lagi, hah?"

Beberapa orang hanya menatapnya dengan sewot. Walau jelas gadis _pink _ini cantik dan pintar, sifatnya sangat sangat buruk. Tidak banyak orang yang menyukainya. Hanya beberapa. Tapi yang bertahan untuk berada di sampingnya lama-lama hanyalah dua orang. Ino Yamanaka dan Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, _nii-sannya _dan juga sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Uchiha? Mau marah-marah tidak jelas lagi ya?" cibir salah satu dari mereka yang melintas di samping gadis itu.

Sakura hanya mendelik tidak suka sambil memandangnya dengan dingin. "Kenapa? Memangnya urusanmu?"

Beberapa orang itu tertawa mengejek mendengarnya. Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya menjawabnya sambil menatap Sakura tidak suka. "Hei, kau dengar ada yang berbicara di sini?"

"Jangan mengelak dari perkataanku, _baka_!"

Yang lainnya ikut tertawa juga pada akhirnya. Membuat marah Sakura Uchiha adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Emosi gadis itu selalu naik dan menguap-nguap setiap ada yang dirasanya kurang _tepat_.

"Ah, ada suara lagi. Tampaknya di sini menyeramkan kabur ah…"

"Brengsek kalian semua!"

"Kyaaa~ Aku takut hahahahaha…"

"Hahahaha…"

"Ada setan yang mengamuk deh!"

Sakura hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Meladeni mereka saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus dan _mood_nya sudah jelek sedari tadi. Dengan langkah tegas dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya melangkah turun ke bawah.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Gaara! Itu tidak adil!"

"Apa yang tidak adil? Aku bermain secara sehat," balas pemuda dengan rambut merah bata itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

Beberapa teman-temannya menyorakinya dan ikut tertawa bersama. Di tengah lapangan basket sekolah, mereka akhirnya memilih untuk duduk. "Kau yakin kau tidak curang, eh?"

Gaara menggeleng sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat. "Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, aku tidak curang. Dan lagi, aku pulang duluan saja ya!"

Dengan cepat Gaara bangun dari lapangan basket dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia masih berpikir bagaimana mungkin teman-temannya mengira dia bermain curang padahal dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Apa ada hal yang tidak dia sadari telah dia lakukan?

Bugh!

Entah mengapa tubuhnya agak limbung ke belakang. Tampaknya dia telah menabrak sesuatu. Tanpa sadar diarahkannya tatapannya ke bawah. Sesosok gadis manis dengan warna rambut tidak lazim tampak memandanginya dengan kesal.

"Kau mau diam saja setelah menabrak orang lain, begitu?"

Sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada gadis itu dengan cepat diulurkannya tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Tapi lagi-lagi balasan yang tidak dia duga. Gadis itu malah menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Tidak usah sok baik padaku, tuan muda yang tidak tau sopan santun!"

Gaara hanya menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menolak uluran tangannya. Bukan merasa sombong, tapi dia memang selalu dikejar-kejar para gadis. Dan kali ini ada yang tidak peduli padanya?

"Hei!" teriaknya ketika gadis yang ditolongnya sudah berlalu pergi. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap sengit ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf atas hal tadi. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Apa pedulimu, _baka_?"

Gaara melangkah mendekati gadis itu. "Kita bisa berteman?"

Gadis itu tertawa mengejek sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku bisa sendiri. Dan namaku? Kupikir seantero sekolah ini tahu namaku. Tanya saja orang lain." Dengan angkuh gadis itu berjalan menjauh.

Gaara hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan bingung. _Narsis sekali_… Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan gadis seperti ini.

_Kau gadis yang menarik, _pink_…_

.

.

Sakura menggerutu kesal selepas dia meninggalkan ocehan para teman sekelasnya tadi. Kemana juga perginya Ino saat ini? Dia sungguh-sungguh butuh sahabat yang paling tidak akan membelanya.

Sakura masih juga menggerutu yang tanpa dia sadari, ada sesosok mahluk yang juga melintas di hadapannya. Buagh!

Agak keras pastinya, tubuh Sakura jatuh karena tabrakan tadi. Dengan kesal dan jengkel dia mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit. Tampaknya ada yang lecet.

Melihat bahwa si penabrak tidak kunjung menolongnya, Sakura tambah jengkel. "Kau mau diam saja setelah menabrak orang lain, begitu?"

Ekspresi tolol malah yang terpampang di wajah penabraknya tadi. Makin kesal karena tidak kunjung ditanggapi gadis itu mendengus sebal dan mulai bangkit berdiri. Saat akan bangkit pemuda itu malah mengulurkan tangannya.

_Pemuda ini sungguh tolol! _"Tidak usah sok baik padaku, tuan muda yang tidak tahu sopan santun!" balasnya kesal dan teramat kesal sambil menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu kasar. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Pemuda ini tidak membantu, malah membuatnya tambah kesal.

Tidak mau berlama-lama di sana, Sakura memilih untuk pergi tanpa menghiraukan lagi pemuda berambut merah bata tadi. Baru beberapa langkah, tampaknya pemuda tadi memanggilnya. "Hei!" Dengan senyum mengejek tempampang di wajahnya Sakura balik menatap pemuda itu. _Sekarang apa lagi? _"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas hal tadi. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Mau tahu nama? Apa dia tidak terkenal di sini? Satu hal lagi yang dia dapatkan tentang pemuda ini. Dia benar-benar kuper. Tidak tahu nama Sakura Uchiha adalah hal teraneh di sekolah ini. Mengingat satu-satunya gadis pembuat masalah yang manja dan adik kepala perusahaan terkemuka.

"Apa pedulimu, _baka_?" Tanpa dia sadari kalimat itulah yang diucapkannya.

"Kita bisa berteman?"

Sekarang berteman? Apa pemuda satu ini sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak berniat berteman dengannya? Astaga, apa eskpresinya kurang meyakinkan? "Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku bisa sendiri. Dan namaku? Kupikir seantero sekolah ini tahu namaku. Tanya saja orang lain."

Tanpa berniat melihat ekspresi tolol lainnya dari pemuda merah itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sahabatnya, Ino.

.

.

"Kau terlihat lesu, ada apa? Ada hal yang menggangumu?" tanya Ino sambil memandangi wajah masam sahabatnya.

Sakura hanya mendecih dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino. Kemudian gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Apa aku kurang terkenal di sini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku Ino. Jangan membuatku mengulang kembali perkataanku."

Ino mengernyit bingung. Ada apa lagi dengan Sakura sekarang? "Kau bertemu dengannya tadi?"

"Siapa?"

"Pemuda _itu_. _Dia_. _Gaara_. Kau bertemu dengannya tadi ya?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Sakura diam. Gadis itu tahu bahwa tadi dia _memang _bertemu dengan Gaara. Tapi entah kenapa bibirnya kelu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tidak mau berkata-kata.

"Hei, _forehead_ mengaku sajalah. Kau bertemu dengannya 'kan?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak,"

"Bohong!"

"Ino-_pig_! Aku sudah bilang tidak."

"Bohong lagi 'kan! Ayo mengaku saja!"

Akhirnya Sakura menghela napas panjang kemudian ditundukkannya wajahnya menatap lantai kelas. "Aku memang berpapasan dengannya tadi."

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Ino sudah tahu kalau Sakura sudah bertemu dengan Gaara. Orang yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi pasti bisa dengan mudah menebak kalau orang yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis itu adalah Gaara. Siapa lagi yang tidak mengenal Sakura Uchiha orang paling sombong di sekolah ini kecuali pemuda merah itu. Ya, kalau Gaara mungkin saja sebab pemuda itu tidak terlalu _update _mengenai julukan-julukan orang-orang di sini.

"Aku sudah tahu kau berbohong, Uchiha Sakura. Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau sampai membenci dia seperti itu. Kau 'kan hanya dikalahkan satu kali. Atau kau dendam padanya?" tanya Ino secara langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi. Manik _aquamarine_ jernih miliknya menatap _emerald _Sakura dengan intens.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan asal. "Kenapa?"

"Kau temanku, aku tahu kau berbohong atau tidak. Sekarang kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja, sebagai sahabat kita harus saling membantu bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino. Aku merasa seolah-olah Gaara berusaha mengambil tempatku. Dan juga… aku takut kalau aku tidak pintar lagi Sasuke-_niichan _akan mem—"

"Sssst. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Sasuke-_niisan _tidak akan melakukan itu padamu," jawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Sakura mendongak menatap Ino. "Kupikir tidak. Aku yang sekarang tidak akan bisa. Sasuke-_niichan _mungkin akan bosan dengan perlakuanku. Aku yang tidak bisa ditebak, aku yang keras kepala,"

"Tidak mungkin. Sekarang, pulang dan lihat nanti, apa Sasuke-_niisan _khawatir padamu atau tidak. Aku jamin dia pasti akan menayakan kabarmu."

.

.

Sakura kini sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia menatap pintu itu cukup lama. Tidak berniat memasukinya walaupun sudah ada pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Gadis _pink _itu berdiri membatu. Matanya mencari-cari dengan seksama sesosok manusia yang dia takutkan dari tadi.

"Sakura-_sama_, mencari siapa? Kalau Sasuke-_sama_, tampaknya sudah datang dari tadi," terang salah satu pelayan di belakang Sakura. Sakura tidak menjawabnya tapi gadis itu akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam rumah.

Kaki jenjangnya dengan takut-takut memasuki rumah. Wajahnya menatap setiap sudut ruangan dengan intens. "Kau kenapa?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Sasuke kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya berusaha mengambil tas dari tangan adik kecilnya. "Kenapa pulang agak larut. Kau ada tugas?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil menyerahkan tas dari bahunya. "Tidak juga. Tadi aku agak mengalami beberapa insiden kecil."

"Kau mau cerita?" tawarnya sambil mengikuti gadis itu ke atas. Ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi sebelum langkahnya lebih jauh lagi memasuki kamar, Sakura sudah menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau cerita sekarang. Sasuke-_nii_ keluar saja. Sini tasnya,"

Sasuke mengulas senyum miringnya sekilas. Meninggalkan adik kesayangannya di dalam kamar. Hari ini Sakura aneh. Sasuke menyadarinya. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Sakura memang _harus _aneh karena insiden dengan Sasori* yang membuatnya seperti itu sekarang.

.

.

"Hai, Sakura Uchiha," sapa Gaara begitu melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan dengan angkuh memasuki lingkungan sekolah.

Sakura terlihat tidak peduli. Kakinya terus melangkah walaupun Gaara tengah berusaha mengacaknya berbincang-bincang.

"Aku sudah mengetahui namamu."

"Namaku Gaara. Kau sudah mengenalku?"

"Hei, aku bicara padamu!"

"Sakura!" teriaknya dengan kesal setelah beberapa kata yang diucapkannya tidak diindahkan oleh Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura menoleh dengan malas menatap Gaara.

"Apa?"

Gaara terlihat puas. Wajahnya tersenyum dan dia berjalan dengan pasti mendekati Sakura. "Namaku Gaara. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu. Kita bisa berteman."

"Aku tidak butuh teman. Sekarang, berhenti mengikutiku dan menjauh dariku," katanya dengan tajam sambil menatap Gaara penuh kebencian.

Bagi Gaara ini adalah sebuah hal yang sangat menantang. Siapa yang tidak akan bersemangat kalau tantangannya menyangkut Sakura. Gadis cantik, popular, dan _bad attitude _walaupun begitu, setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang Sakura.

Hari demi hari Gaara terus saja mengekori Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya merasa risi dan suka membentak pemuda itu kini tampak membiarkannya saja. Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk membentak pemuda itu. Biarkan saja.

Sedangkan bagi Gaara, pemuda itu menganggap dirinya beruntung. Paling tidak, usahanya mendekati Sakura tidak akan sia-sia lagi. Gadis itu terlihat menerimanya, walaupun dengan ogah-ogahan…

**.**

**.**

**End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Baca Please, Look at Me! (Sakura dan Sasori dulu berpacaran kemudian Sasori putus dari Sakura karena harus ke luar negeri.)**

**Untuk lebih mengertinya silahkan baca Please, Look at Me!, setelah itu silahkan baca fic ini, untuk kelanjutan hubungan Gaara dan Skaura bisa dilihat di fic Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Oke, saya tahu endingnya membingungkan. Tadinya mau bikin ending yang lain tapi mengingat kalau Sakura kan nanti sukanya sama Naruto dan akhirnya ke Sasuke jadinya susah dijadiin ending yang bagus gitu…**

**Nanti deh kalau di fic Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?-nya udah ada kemajuan hubungan Gaara dan Sakura nanti fic ini akan dilanjut lagi. Untuk saat ini segini dulu aja ya… Bagi readers, serial Please, Look at Me! ada saran untuk saya?**

**Silahkan PM untuk kelanjutan cerita yang tanpa keluar dari fic yang dulu pernah dipublish…**

**.**

**CnC? **

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
